thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vendetta Fawkes
Name: Vendetta Fawkes Age: 16 Height: 6'2 Eyes: Unknown Hair:His hair is long, straight and black. Not much is known about the rest, if he has bangs or has highlights. Almost dull. Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Birthday: November 5th District Reigon: Unknown Moral Alliance: Main Protagonist Tribute App Name: Vendetta "V" Fawkes Age: 16 Gender: Male District: All Weapon: Swords, Daggers, Explosives Appearance: Vendetta has never shown his face ever since his prescense was first known. All people know is that he is tall, about 6'2, with pale white skin and long, straight black hair. Always wearing a strange mask of sorts, he seems to hail from a very rebellious cult and he wears black clothes a lot, topped off with a hat and a cape. Almost creepy, this young man means business. Personality: V is very smart and calculative, being presice in what he says and never speaking when he is not sure of an idea. He goes by the quote "Ideas are bulletproof" and will be very harsh with people who see the capitol in a good light. He sees them as arrogant, overpowering, despisable, hypocritical and bloodthristy clowns. Never showing even a hint of mercy to his enemies, he has sympathy to his allies as if they were his children and he has convinced people of his cause to continue a legacy that would carry on for years. A legacy of rebellion, a rebellion much greate than Katniss Everdeen's. A rebellion he could fight alone, or with an army. Towards the young, however, he will never let them out of his sight and never risk their lives unless he must. He hopes to have his victims who are among the innocent that he would not kill them if he wasn't being forced to, and almost like a shadow, V will not hesitate to let them die of their wounds. V trusts in his allies and himself far too much to consider saving those who have failed, and with all his regret he will let them die because he doesn't see them fit enough for the task of bringing change. He is not a bad person, yet to the capitol and the other tributes, he's a maniac. Backstory: Nobody has known this child. Always shrouded in mystery, people rumor that he was an orphan that survived a terrible fire. Others say he is a runaway from another district. However, the children claim that he has no parents. That he wasn't born, he was created. Not from a capitol, experiment, but literally created. Nobody knows, the story varies amongst every family, every comunity, every district. However, what we do know about V is this. He has been tracking down the capitol's best and strongest men since the day he donned the mask. Hunting them down one by one without flaw, almost like a ninja, the capitol started to grow weak. It was because of this Panem has had to change it's president so much. He's responsible, at his young age. But, it's not him killing them all. No, little do people know that the mask he wears is found in almost every home in every district. Every computer, phone, laptop, even the face has been carved into the occasional wall. He has men working on the outside, he is an intelligent hacker who has hacked the capitol many times and sometimes creates the coincidential glitches in so many games, while his followers whom call themselves "Anonymous" do the dirty work. They slay the capitol giants, some have even fought in the games under his true name, Vendetta Fawkes. "This is not mind control, but devotion. Devotion to a greater cause that nobody will ever understand until they see the world I've seen, devotion to a change in our lives" was his response to his followers in a leaked video tape. It was at this moment where the capitol has been fighting a secret war against Anonymous. The neighbor you saw getting dragged out? He most likely had a mask. But one day, V took matters into his own hands. Seeing his group being diminished, he had hacked into the tracking system belonging to the games and halfway through a games V began to glitch out the system, forcing the gamemakers to shut down the arena for a few seconds. Things went back to normal, yet the rebellious V couldn't resist leaving his mark in the sky every night. The mask, with a circle containing a V inside it behind it. The tributes didn't know who died, all they saw was that face. Some tributes understood the point of the mask, others thought it was a twist. Later after the games, peacekeepers barged into his shack on the outskirts of town. But they were greeted by mines he had placed, effectively blowing up the shack and all the peacekeepers who entered it. A few stepped back, those who thought they survived. But as they turned around, they saw a sudden flash of metal fly towards them. V stood there, amongst the rubble and the dead bodies, taking off his hat and bowing as if to an audience, which there was. He recorded it all from a tree, but that recording got him caught. Being forced as the male tribute for the next games as punishment, as a way to "emininate the threat", V simply laughed at their ignorance from inside his cell. The guards asked him what he was so happy about, and he simply replied with this: "No matter how brutal my death will be, no matter which kind of mutt gobbles me up, no matter which arrogant career lops my head off.. My ideas will remain. Behind this mask isn't a young fool, nor flesh. Behind this mask is an idea. And idea is invincible, an idea remains amongst the crowd." "You cannot fight an idea. Ideas, are bulletproof." Strengths: V is smart, fast, witty, and inspirational. An alliance of weaklings might end up being a group of unstoppable killers, all inspired by the idea of stopping the games short no mattr what the cost is, no matter how severe the sacrifices will be. He can easily lead people into traps, and he can recover from heavy hits easily as long as it's from a basic attack such as a punch or being stabed in non-critical areas, Weakness: V tends to be easily defeated when confronted by a large group without a plan, and he has a hard time with the gamemakers being such a rebellious tribute, that he is constantly being targeted by gamemaker traps and risks not only himself but his allies. He also seems to completely lose his sanity when he is without his mask (save for when he showers or has to eat, which when he has to eat he simply slides up the mask so only his mouth is visible). Without weapons however, V is rendered helpless and only has his qits to help him. Bloodbath Strategy: Knowing that the bloodbath is where the madness begins, V might actually grab something he knows that nobody else wants. The forgotten supplies, weapons, everything can become the greatest tool he'd ever need just because it's powerful potential has never been identified through a common name such as the "knife" or the "bow". No, he'd go for things like confusing weapons, things that he knows he can use right. V will then stand his ground until his allies find him. Games Strategy: V plans on having the alliance move around in a spiral around the arena, then going counter clockwise until they find the cornucopia again which will most likely be left alone by then. Along the way he will take note of the enviroment and how he can use it to his advantage, while at the same time talk to his allies about his beliefs as if he was a tour guide. He knows the gamemakers will try to kill him, but when they do try to kill him V will have an ally he suspects of mutiny take the hit, confusing the audience and demandin that the gamemakers tone down their interaction in the games. He plans on making the capitol hate the gamemakers to start the idea of change in Panem. Feast Strategy: GHe will grab his bag alongside his allies, and mess with the feast location to turn it into a minefield without the other tributes knowing. He plans on saying farewell to his allies and warning them that if they follow, they'll be following a killer. Token: The mask he's always worn to cover his face. Alliance: He will start a hunger games alliance called "Anonymous" that will serve as a rebellion-themed alliance. Interview Angle: Talk about rebellion in a way the capitol would understand, a way that would convince them to start a change as well. Trivia *I made him in honor of Anonymous who has always been trying despite the constant ridicule they go through *The backstory will be worked on in the future *Hes my first "seed tribute". A tribute that impacts a series the said tribute is in long after their vitory/death. **In spite of it, the Spectri have become a seed for LightStone123's games series post-125th, with a hiatus on the 398th, where their rival family, the Celesti took over. Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mistfire333's Tributes